Mystery Blonde
by MjSExtra
Summary: Alicia is stuck with her family while the world is ending, and all she can think about is a mystery blonde that she has to meet.
1. Chapter 1

The real zombie apocalypse was not like the movies. At least it did not start out the same way. In the movies things happen fast and people catch on fast. Here in L.A. they said it was just a virus, that they would find a cure. So far that has not happened and it has been eleven months. I have been keeping track by writing in a journal every day. It is this only thing that keeps me sane. I have literally spent the last eleven months with my mother, step-father, brother and step-brother 24/7. Well just about 24/7.

Shortly after we realized what was happening to the world we left land to be on a boat. My brother met this weird guy when he was detoxing and he invited my family and I to stay with him on his boat because he thought it was safer to be on the water then to be on land with the walkers. He was right for the most part but we did run into trouble on the water. There was a group of people that tried to take our boat away from us. That was the first time that I shot a gun. I honestly did not think that I had it in me but I guess when it is life or death people will surprise themselves. That was also the first time that I saw someone die and turn into a walker. I guess everyone is infected. There is no way that we can come back from this.

The boat took some heavy damage during the fight but luckily we all made it out alive. Victor was pissed that his supper expensive boat was ruined. Travis said that he would do everything that he could to fix the boat but we needed to dock in order for him to fix the boat. So we went to land, we had no other choice. When we docked we tried to stay by the shore because the plan was always to go back to the water. The water is safer than staying on land, there are no walkers on the water. Well just under the water sometimes but they cannot climb on to the boat.

About a week after we docked I saw a person, a person who was alive and not a walker. She was beautiful. She moved so majestically the way that she used the trees and her surroundings to avoid the walkers. I knew I had to meet her. I have been watching her for about two weeks and I'm starting to feel like a creep. Today is the day though, today I am going to sneak away and meet her. I hope that she is not dangerous. Maybe I should ask Nick or Chris to go with me? They are my brothers though and might try to stop me and if they don't try to stop me they will make fun of me for having a 'crush' on this random girl. I don't even know if I like girls. I know that I like guys but can I be attracted to both? Or maybe it is just her? Is she just special?

I don't know but I do know that I should not go alone. I am going to ask Nick. He might understand better than Chris. Nothing against Chris it's just I grew up with Nick and he has been though a lot, I think that he will judge me less for stocking and crushing on this random blonde girl.

"Hey Nick." I'm trying to as calm as possible but I am so scared what if he says no and go tells my mom I could never meet my mystery blond.

"What's up?" He says as he lifts his head up to look at me. He was reading some old magazine that he took when we were searching through a Walgreens for food.

"Can I talk to you in private?" I say quietly and making sure that no one else heard me. He nods his head and we walk to my room on the boat. I close the door behind us. Still making sure no one can hear me "Nick I know that this is going to sound crazy but we are not alone. There is the girl that I have seen every other day. She always comes alone. I want…. I want to go meet her. Nick you got to see the way that she moves, so effortlessly." I think Nick might be speechless or maybe just is trying to understand what I am saying. "I want to go meet her, today. I'm asking you to come with me."

Nick runs his hand through his hair and lets out a soft sigh. "Well I'm not letting you do this alone. You are going to get yourself killed, and you are not leaving me alone with them."

I hug him I don't really know why but I am just so excited that I finally get to meet this gorgeous blond women. Now we need a plan away to sneak out without anyone noticing. This could be tricky but Nick doesn't look worried at all. He walks out of my room and I follow close behind. We are heading towards were we keep the guns. We will need protection. He grabs a handgun and sticks it in the back of his pants and I do the same. Now the tricky part we get off the boat without anyone noticing all we have to do is make it about a hundred feet and we will be under the cover of the trees. We can do this…..


	2. Chapter 2

"Okay Alicia here is the plan. We are going to quietly make a run for the words ok? Everyone but Daniel is in the boat so now is the best time. Are you sure you want to go through with this?" I knew Nick was the right person to ask about this. He is not only my older brother but now he is my best friend. It took the world going to shit for me to finally realize how much he really means to me.

"Yes." I say as I nod my head. We take off for the woods my heart is pounding. I don't know if it's because I haven't done this much sprinting sense, well, ever. Or is it that I am going to meet the beautiful blond girl that I cannot stop thinking about. Running feels so nice the wind on my face, I finally feel free. I needed this time away from my parents.

We finally make it to the trees, these trees are huge they will be the perfect cover. "Alicia are you ok?" he asks with the biggest smile on his face. He must have really enjoyed this run.

"Yeah, I'm fine." I say in-between trying to catch my breath. "Hey about this girl, I just really want to meet someone new. Someone who doesn't see me as a kid still." I say to him looking at the ground. I cannot look at him in the face right now. I know he can read me like a book. He will know I have a crush on her. I'm not ready for that just yet.

"I get that. It would be nice to have some around that isn't worried I'm going too accidentally over dose on the medicine cabinet." I can't even remember the last time we were this open and honest with one another, it almost makes me what to tell him my secret. Almost.

"Thank you Nick. This means a lot. And for the record I do not think that you will do that." I say to him. He smiles back and we start walking towards town.

We have to be as quiet as possible, the walkers could be anywhere. The only thing is sometimes the people who are still living can be scarier than the walkers. The walk is quite peaceful, it has been a long time sense I was under the shade of a tree. I used to love going to the forest preserves with Matt. It was always very relaxing. Nike seemed to be enjoying himself to, he had a smile from ear to ear and we carefully walked through the woods, trying our best to be as quiet as possible.

A horrible thought just ran through my mind, what happens when they realize that we are missing. "Nick." I whisper. "Hey what happens when they realize we are missing?" I cannot believe that I didn't think about that. What if they come after us and someone gets hurt it will me all my fault because I wanted to meet this mystery girl.

"I locked your door and my door on the boat if they come looking for us they will just think we locked ourselves in our rooms and that we don't want to talk. I will by us some time but we still do not have all day. But if you want to worry, why don't you think about what you are going to say to you blonde crush." He says and he chuckles to himself. Just when you think you can trust him he reminds you he is still your big brother.

I just stare and him. If only looks could kill. But he does have a point what am I going to say to her. I can't just walk up to her and be like hey cutie what's your name. The world is different now, it's not like that would work. I doubt that would even work on a girl like her even if the world didn't do to shit. Fuck what am I going to say 'hi I'm Alicia and I can't stop thinking about you.' I cannot believe I'm going through all this just to be rejected. Maybe nick can help. "What would you say to her?" It's a long shot but maybe he will know.

"I don't know Alicia." There is a long pause you think the silence would help me think but it is just making me more nervous. "I would definitely start out with something about meaning her no harm. We both know that there are some crazy people out there. After that maybe just be up front and honest. Tell her you saw the way that she moved so freely and that you were mesmerized. Just tell her what you told me. It made me what to help you maybe it will make her trust you a little." He actually had some good advice. I picked the right brother I guess.

"So you really think that could work? Telling her that watching her jump from roof to roof is the highlight of my day? Or that I dream about meeting her every night? That doesn't sound creepy to you?" I think that these are legitimate concerns considering the world we live in today.

"I don't know. But I think it might be your best shot." He had a worried look on his face. I don't think either one of us really thought this trough.

"I don't think it sounds creepy at all. I think it sounds kind of sweet and romantic. I hope you are talking about me because you are gorgeous." My mystery women says as she steps out from behind a tree. My heart dropped she heard everything. She must have been following us. "I hope you don't mind me putting my two cents in. I'm Elyza Lex. Who are you two?"

I cannot even speak her voice is amazing, that accent. I'm like putty in her hands. It's a good think I brought Nick. "I'm nick Clark and this is my sister Alicia. We saw you from the shore and few times and we just wanted to talk for a minute. We mean you no harm. Do you have time to talk?"

"I've got all the time in the world. We are in the middle of an apocalypse if you haven't noticed." She said with a smile.

Her smile is amazing. I can't even think. I cannot stop staring Alicia pull yourself together. "Okay perfect. Do you know a safe place to talk?" finally I managed to say something.

"Yeah follow me."


	3. Chapter 3

This is crazy. This girl could kill us. We don't even know her and we are following her blindly. For all we know this girl could be leading us into a trap. Her group could be a bunch of cannibals. I hope that's not the case because she is even more beautiful  
in person. The way the sun hits her blond hair. Her eyes are a piercing blue. I have no clue how this is going to end but I really hope that it ends with me getting to know everything about her. I need to stop focusing on this blond hair beauty before  
I get bit or something.

"Where are you taking us?" I asked Elyza. I just feel like I can trust her. I can't explain why or how I know she will be honest with me I just know she will be.

"There is a building not to far that I cleared with a few friends about a week ago. We can go there." She replied. Her accent is amazing.

"Will your friends be there?" Nick asked. I guess that is a good question. We will most likely be out numbered when we get there. Elyza nodded her head yes. "How many friends will you have there? How do we know you and your friends will not jump us?"  
I can see why Nick is concerned, but I think that we can really trust her.

She stops walking and turns around to look at us. " You don't know. I can tell you that I will not harm you but will that really make you trust me? I don't think it will. But if it helps I have no plan of hurting either one of you. Besides you two are  
the ones that can looking for me. All I'm doing now is keeping you two safe." Elyza then turns around and continues walking towards the end of the woods.

We walked in silence the rest of the way. What could we say? She was right, if anyone looked bad in this situation it was Nick and I. She was willing to take a chance with us so we should be willing to do the same. Although she seems to be a lot more  
skilled in this new world then either one of us.

She stopped walking but didn't look back us. "The building is just a head. There's a walker about 100 meters to the left. It looks like he is alone lets just try to walk by undetected. And whatever you do do not use your guns. It will just draw more towards  
us and I only have two I friends in that building. Do you see that red brick apartment building to the right?"

"Yes." We both say.

"Perfect that is where we are going. Stay close and alert. We don't have the cover of the trees anymore. Try to stay as quite as possible. Okay?" Elyza tells us but it doesn't fell like she is ordering us, it actually feels like she cares.

We start to walk towards the building as quietly as possible. We are also so close to her I can smell her shampoo. She smells so good. I must smell horrible. We ran out of the girly smelling soap, I feel like I smell like a man now. Elyza leads the way  
and nick is right behind me we are almost to the red building when we hear a loud crash. We look and there is a Hurd of walkers heading right for us. We all start running for the building. There's a tan women standing in the doorway of the building.  
"Elyza hurry up!" She yelled this women is beautiful. I have no chance. Wait is that what I really want is a chance with this stranger. There are 100 walkers chasing me and this is what I'm thinking about. I need to get my priorities straight.

"Alicia hurry." Elyza yells to me and I realize I am the only one not by the door yet. I should of done more cardio. Finally I make it in the building and Elyza and here friend, maybe girlfriend I don't know yet, barricade the door. Another girl  
comes running down the stairs and grabs Elyza into a huge embrace.

"Elyza were have you been we've been worried sick." The tan girl that helped with the door asked her.

"I was on a run. I was trying to get us more clothes. It's going to start to get cold soon and we need to prepare for that. Without heat or a fire we will need as many warm items as possible." She takes a breathe and looks at me. "And then I saw these  
two and I got a little distracted. Octavia this is Alicia and Nick. They are brother and sister." The tan girl that helped with the door is Octavia. That is a unique name for sure. "And this is Raven." Elyza tells while pointing at the other girl.

"Well let's take this meeting upstairs because we have a while before all the walkers pass." Raven says. She seems to be a bit of a peace keeper. "I need to know every about you. I need to know you can be trusted enough to know where we stay." F


End file.
